5 ans après
by MagiqueRachel
Summary: Cela fait près de 5 ans que Beckett et Castle ne se sont pas vus que se passera t-il quand il se croiseront ? S4E24 : Les choses ne se sont pas passés comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

5 ans... 5 ans …Qu'il ne l'avait pas revu , qu'elle lui avait demandé de partir définitivement de sa vie, comment pouvait-il l'oublier. Ses yeux noisettes , ses lèvres pulpeuse , ses dents parfaites , il ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Une sensation de naïveté quand il lui parlait. Quand il rencontrait son regard, il perdait tous ses en était à présent certain, tombé elle ? Est-ce qu'elle éprouvait la même chose ? Lui n'en était pas sûr. Puisqu'il était marié et n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles , comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre ? Qu'après tous ce temps il ne l'avait pas oublié , qu'il n'avait qu'une idée en tête la avait essayé de ne plus penser à elle, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il se demandait surtout comment cela était-il possible , le jour où il avait rencontré sa femme il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il l'a trouvait splendide , ils étaient complices et un jour avait demandé sa main. Elle avait accepté puisqu'elle ressentait la même chose envers lui , mais elle, c'était quelque chose de plus fort.

Pour son cinquième roman de la saga Nikki Heat, il avait pris la séparation de lui et Beckett comme une rupture et avait donc séparé ses deux héros Jameson Rook et Nikki Heat.

Deux ans s'écoulèrent , pour lui et Gina c'était l'amour fou, entre temps , il n'avait toujours pas écrit d'autres polards qui l'avaient pourtant rendu célébre pour des raisons qu'il évitait toujours « la page blanche ».

Sa femme Gina qui était son éditrice, lui disait que ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi et qu'elle serait obligée de tous révéler à la presse et d'expliquer pourquoi il n'écrivait plus. Il en avait marre de cette vie , avec une femme qui l' harcelait pour avoir un ne pensait qu'à l'argent , à la célébrité , être femme d'un grand écrivain c'était toujours ça. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'une chose, revoir Beckett. Pas besoin de savoir où elle était , il l'avait su en feuilletant le journal du jour. Une page disait « Une homme a été retrouvé mort assassiné . Le commissariat du 12th s'occupe de cette affaire ayant pour capitaine Victoria Gates et comme enquêteurs : le lieutenant Kate Beckett et les inspecteurs Ryan et Exposito ». En refermant le journal sceptique ,Martha , la mère de Castle entra dans la cuisine avec de grands gestes théâtrales. Avant d'embrasser son fils , elle lui dis :

« Alors mon fils que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Où est Gina ? »

« Gina elle est au travail comme toujours. Aujourd'hui je compte faire ce que je voulais faire depuis longtemps . »

« Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Aller voir Beckett. »

« Castle je te rappelle que tu es marié et Beckett a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir. De plus ça fait 5 ans que tu ne l'as pas revu. »

« Oui mère je suis marié et je ne l'oublie je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés en attendant de ses nouvelles. »

« Oooh ! Tu tiens bien de ta mère » dit Margaret en rigolant.

Sur cette dernière phrase , la mère de Castle prit son manteau et lui fit un signe avant de partir.

Castle se retrouva seul dans ses pensé allait-il réagir quand il serait devant Beckett ? Et surtout elle ? Il espérait que la réaction de Beckett serait bonne , il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait réagir autrement ,bien qu'elle lui avait demandé de partir de sa avaient travaillés si longtemps ensemble, comment rayer une amitié ? Enfin si on peut appeler ça de l'amitié car les derniers mois qu'ils ont passés ensemble , ils étaient assez proche . Avant qu'elle ne lui dise de s'en aller , Castle lui avait avoué tous ses pensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit . Que ça faisait 5 ans qu'il ne l'avais qu'il avait dit ce qu'il éprouvait envers elle. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui l'empêcha de réfléchir.

Castle se dirigea vers la porte, il avait mal au ventre à l'idée de penser à tourna les clés dans la porte pour ouvrir à une magnifique jeune femme. Castle était à la fois ému et surprit de la voir devant prit la parole avant qu'il ne pu sortir un mot de sa bouche :

« Papa ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »

« Et moi donc Alexis ma chérie ! Que fais-tu là ? C'est tellement gentil de venir voir ton vieux père ! »

« Vieux père ? Papa tu exagères je passais dans le coin et je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je passe pour te dire bonjour ! »

« C'est gentil ma chérie mais entres . Ne restes pas dehors. »

« Ah je croyais que tu allais me fermer la porte au nez . » ricana Alexis en entrant.

« Regardes-toi ma fille , 23 ans tous en beauté . » affirma Castle sérieusement.

« Merci Papa ! Je ne reste pas longtemps car je dois aller faire les courses ! »

« Pas de problème , alors comment ça va? »

« Bien merci et toi avec Gina ? »

« Pas très bien ces derniers temps , elle est débordée par son travail. »

« D'accord , Papa je vais te laisser je suis désolé mais je suis vraiment à la bourre » Alexis embrassa son père sur la joue et lui fit de même.

« Gros Bisous ma chérie , fais attention à toi surtout .»

« Oui Papa ! Je t'aime à la prochaine. »

Castle referma la porte derrière lui en soufflant , sa fille avait tellement grandis .Il se rendait compte

à présent qu'il ne faut jamais gâcher une seule seconde de son existence et qu'il fallait vivre la vie à fond car après on repense au passé en se disant « si seulement ».La meilleur chose qui puisse nous arriver dans la vie c'est de trouver le vrai amour. Castle regarda sa montre , il était 11 h00. Il se faisait tard , il décida d'aller voir Beckett de ce pas . A l'intérieur du loft , la chaleur se ressentait ,

il décida donc de ne pas prendre son blouson vu qu'il y avait un magnifique soleil. Castle espérait que cette journée serait pareil que le temps !

En arrivant sur le parking du commissariat, Castle descendit de sa Ferrari . Il eût un léger doute puisqu'il s'arrêta net. Il ferma sa porte de voiture à clés et les mises dans sa il

se retourna , son cœur se mit à battre fort.

Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il n'avait plus revu ce commissariat, en tous cas il n'avait pas changé . A ce moment précis , il n'avait qu'une chose en tête revoir Beckett et ses frères Ryan et Exposito. Il se demandait si Ryan était toujours avec Jenny et si c'était le cas avait-il des enfants ? Ce qu'il était pratiquement sûr c'était qu' Exposito soit toujours célibataire et qu'il couchait à droite et à gauche. Où est-il retourné avec Lanie Parrish ?

Mais ce qu'il voulait avant tous c'était revoir Beckett. Celle qui le rendait plus que fou , Celle avec qui , il a travaillé pendant 4 ans .Ce qu'il aimait chez elle c'était son courage , sa rage de vaincre , son sex appeal. Il adorait quand elle faisait des sous-entendus sur eux. Il aimait aussi la charrier lorsqu'elle insinuait ne pas aimer ses livres alors que chez elle avait tous les bouquins de Derrick Storm et de la saga Nikki Heat. Assez réfléchis se dit-il dans sa tête, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du commissariat du regarda autour de lui et avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il appuya sur

le portes s'ouvrirent, deux personnes descendirent et Castle prit leur place et appuya sur le premier portes se fermèrent et l'ascenseur monta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta et s'ouvrit.

La peur l'envahit, Castle n'avait pas ressentis cette sensation depuis le jour où il lui avait dis qu'il l' loin, assis sur leurs chaises devant leurs ordinateurs , Exposito et Ryan avait l'air de

faire une recherche très sé vit que c'est deux là mais aucun signe de Beckett , ce qui le soulagea pour l'instant. Comme ils étaient scotchés à leurs écrans , Castle pu se rapprocher d'eux discrètement pour leurs faire le coup de la commença à parler d'une voix douce , timide:

« Salut les bro's ! »

Ryan et Exposito tournèrent en même temps leurs visages qui s'illuminèrent et fit apparaître un magnifique sourire chez chacun. Exposito se leva d'un coup et alla prendre dans ses bras Castle , puis lui serra la dit:

« Castle! Mon frère ça fait un baille je suis tellement content de te voir là , devant moi. Ça fait combien de temps ? Ryan ramènes-toi , tu fous quoi ? »

Sur cette dernière question , Castle et Exposito se tournèrent vers Ryan. Celui-ci était ému , il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Castle l'avait remarqué car Ryan le fixait la bouche moitié ouverte très étonné et joyeux à la fois. Quand il eut repris ses esprits , se leva de sa chaise et alla le serrer dans ses bras. Ryan ne sachant quoi dire rétorqua à Castle:

« Salut mon pote »

« Je suis heureux de vous voir ! Ça fait 5 ans , tant d'années passées sans vous. Ryan

tu as tous le temps bonne mine , regarde moi ça et toi Exposito petit rigolo , tu n'as pas non plus changé à part une ride là. » acquiesça Castle en montrant le visage d'Exposito. »

« Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé , tu racontes toujours autant de conneries? » dit Esposito satisfait de sa réponse.

« Tu penses nous faire croire que tu es venu que pour nous voir ? » continua Ryan.

« Je suis venu pour vous voir et pour voir Beckett, si vous voulez on pourra se faire un café car je compte venir faire un tour ici plus souvent ! En parlant de Beckett où est-elle ? »

« Oui mon pote faudrait faire ça , mais pour l'instant on est en plein boulot . Si tu cherches Beckett , elle se fait un café dans la salle de repos. »murmura Ryan qui ne voulait pas être vu par le capitaine Gates.

« Ok , merci ! A plus . » finit Castle anxieux.

Castle se dirigea vers la salle de visualisa vite fait celle-ci , il se rappelait qu'elle était assez petit et qu'il y avait deux première porte était juste à côté de la cafetière et l'autre était parallèle à décida de prendre la deuxième qui était parallèle car s'il avait un peu de chance , Beckett serait en train de se préparer son café. Donc il se trouverait derrière Beckett. Il s'approcha de la porte , étant bien sûr fermé , puisque presque personne ne passait jamais par là. Castle aurait voulu jeter un regard vers la fenêtre pour là voir avant de faire son entrée mais les stores étaient fermé réfléchis, s'ordonna t-il. Ses mains tremblèrent en touchant la poignée de la porte. Castle l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et entra dans la pièce. La chance était avec lui ,

Beckett se faisait son café. Il avait vu juste elle était bien dos à lui. Tous ses sentiments l'envahirent,

depuis le jour où elle lui avait dis qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir , Castle avait fermé son

cœur pour ne plus jamais souffrir. Mais en voyant Beckett devant lui , son cœur explosa. Il ne savait quoi faire , quoi dire. Par sa plus grande surprise, il bégaya:

« B...e...c...k...etttt .

A peine eut-elle entendu le son de sa voix , Beckett se retourna , son visage s'illumina:

« Castle ?!

« K...a. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son prénom, que quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille. Cette homme l'a fit tourner sur elle même , et l'embrassa sur la bouche . En l'embrassant , Beckett posa ses mains sur les joues de l'homme, elle avait l'air d'aimer ça. Castle le reconnut c'était Josh , quand lui et Beckett étaient coéquipiers , ce fut été l'ex à Beckett. Quand elle a dit à Castle de partir ça faisait 1 an , qu'elle avait rompu avec Josh. Lui n'arrêtait pas de faire des avances à Beckett mais elle ne répondait pas à ses sms ni à ses appels venant de lui. Mais Castle pensa qu'elle avait du les accepter après leur fin de collaboration. Castle ne savait que dire en les voyant , aujourd'hui tous deux , il ne voulait pas en voir plus. Il prit la fuite par cette fois-ci la porte , la plus proche. Castle vit Exposito et Ryan se lever mais il ne les regarda pas absorbé par sa haine , sa tristesse. Il entra rapidement dans l'ascenseur , et appuya sur le bouton de suite. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler mais les portes se fermèrent ça devait être Exposito ou Ryan qui l'avaient vu s'enfuir. Castle se dit alors , que c'était sa pire erreur de sa vie. Il pensait que Beckett allait l'embrasser ? Il rêvait trop. Castle en était

sûr maintenant elle s'en fichait éperdument de lui. De plus c'était elle qui lui avait dis de partir de sa vie, elle ne l'aimait pas. Le jour de leur séparation, ils avaient trouvés un homme assassiné. Il s'avère qu'il s'était fait tuer par deux armes à feu différentes . Et l'une était celle de la femme de Roy Montgomery , qui venait de se faire voler l'ordinateur de son mari. Il avait sortis son arme et elle avait riposté. Enfin celui qui a été engagé pour le tuer. Elle avait reconnu l'homme mort , c'était celui qui avait volé l'ordinateur. Beckett savait que cette enquête était liée à celle de sa mère et du capitaine Montgomery. Elle prenait beaucoup de risques comme ne rien dire à Gates et d'enquêter sans renforts. Le soir, Castle était venu chez elle et lui avait dis qu'elle devait abandonnée. Mais elle avait refusé . C'est à ce moment qu'il lui avait dis pourquoi elle devait arrêter, pour lui , car il l'aime.

Il lui avait dis aussi qu'il était en contact avec une personne qui l'a protégeait. Elle , ne comprenant pas Castle et ne voulant pas en savoir plus , puisqu'elle était blessée par ces propos , Beckett lui avait demandé alors de partir et de ne plus revenir. Que tous était fini.

Assis par terre , Castle ressemblait à un misérable . Il était bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu , Beckett n'avait pas essayé de le suivre . Elle s'en fichait . Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin ,

il sortit du commissariat. Il se dirigea vers le parking où était garé sa voiture. Il n'était plus qu'à cinquante mètres de celle-ci , mais il sentait que ses jambes lâchaient il les sentait lourdes.

Il commençait à entendre des voix au loin , qui criait son prénom. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ces voix étaient bien réel. Elles venaient de derrière , c'est à ce moment qu'il se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait ainsi. Il vit une femme courir vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras. Elle lui murmurait qu'elle était désolé. Il n'en revenait pas , il n'arrivait pas à croire que Beckett se trouvait dans ses bras qu'elle lui faisait des excuses. Là , tous deux , au beau milieu d'un parking , dans les bras , ils ne pouvaient décrocher. Après 5 ans , ils se trouvaient enfin dans les bras , ils s'étaient retrouvés.


	2. Chapter 2

Le réveil sonna de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que deux mains l'une en dessous de l'autre l'arrêta.

Beckett se réveilla lentement, posa sa tête sur le torse de Josh qui chaque matin, elle se leva discrètement pour le laisser dormir encore un peu. Beckett savait qu'il ferait un tour au commissariat pour lui dire bonjour pendant sa pause dans la matinée. Elle se pomponna, s'habilla et comme tous les matins ne prit pas son café, elle préférait le prendre au travail. Puis partit enfin en direction du 12th . Arrivé au commissariat, elle dit bonjour au gars qui firent de même. Exposito lui tendit un dossier avec beaucoup de papiers à l'intérieur :

« Voici toutes les personnes qui ont portés plaintes contre notre victime. Ce n'était pas un enfant de cœur en tous cas. »

« Merci Exposito. Ryan tu t'occupes de ça et Exposito toi tu regardes ses relevés téléphoniques et ses comptes à la banques. C'est peut-être à cause d'argent que notre victime est morte. »dit Beckett au gars.

« Ok ! »

« Je reviens je vais me faire un café. Si vous me cherchez je suis dans la salle de repos. »dit-elle

Elle était fatiguée ce matin, en manque de sa caféine matinal. Elle alla donc se faire un café.

Arrivée devant la cafetière, elle souffla un grand coup se rappelant comme tous les jours la personne qui l'avait acheté. A l'idée d'y penser ça lui faisait mal au cœur, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Penser à Castle, il y avait tellement de choses qui lui rappelait cet homme dans ce commissariat. Surtout que Exposito et Ryan parlaient souvent de lui, en se demandant pourquoi il était partis. Les gars ne comprenaient pas , seul Beckett savait. Elle n'a jamais eu le courage de

leur dire la vérité. Puisque c'était à cause d'elle que Castle n'était plus là , c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Beckett n'arrivait pas à se servir , elle ne pouvait pas , elle ne voulait pas. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage, une larme coula sur sa devait rester forte, elle en avait tellement marre de sa vie. Presque toutes les personnes avaient une vie heureuse un minimum. Mais elle, avait perdu sa mère et une personne qu'elle tenait. Bien qu'elle soit mariée avec Josh maintenant. Beckett n'arrivait pas a oublié Castle et avait voulu trouvé une en quelque sorte de vie. Et donc passer à autre chose, elle avait répondu dans un premier temps aux messages de Josh et ça a été tous seul. Refermant ses sentiments à jamais, son chagrin , sa tristesse. Aujourd'hui, elle ressentait sa fatigue. Une personne l'appela part derrière cette voix lui était familière, elle se retourna et se crut d'abord dans un rêve. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours quelques fois. Mais là, ça semblait si réel. Castle était devant elle, il ne savait plus quoi dire , elle non plus. Elle était

tellement contente, elle n'en revenait pas. De sa plus belle voix, joyeuse et à la fois étonnée dit :

« Castle !? »

Elle le voyait ouvrir sa bouche pour lui répondre mais elle avait oublié que Josh devait venir la

voir. Josh l'embrassa et elle fit de même. Au début, elle crut que c'était Castle qui l'avait embrassé

mais elle se rendit enfin compte que c'était son mari qui l'enlaçait. Elle se trouva alors gêné

et honteuse. Beckett avait les yeux ouverts mais ne voyait que le front de Josh , elle entendit Castle

partir. Alors de ses deux mains poussa Josh et couru après Castle pour le rattraper.

Elle arriva devant l'ascenseur qui venait à peine de se refermer. Quand il s'ouvrit enfin,

Beckett s'empressa de rentrer et d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Le reste passa tellement vite, qu'elle se retrouva dehors, le commissariat était derrière elle loin, elle aperçut l'ombre de Castle sur le sol et se précipita à sa poursuite. En arrivant à quelques mètres de lui, elle savait de qu'elle façon s'adresser à lui maintenant, Beckett en avait marre de toujours réfléchir à la manière dont elle devait était plutôt du genre à garder ce qu'elle ressentait ,pour elle. Mais Beckett savait qu'un jour , elle n'en serait plus capable que tous allait exploser et elle avouerait enfin ses sentiments les plus profonds. Bien qu'elle ai peur de son futur, en se dirigeant toujours vers Castle elle l'appela. Il commença à se retourner quand elle sauta dans ses bras .

Beckett sentit que Castle était figé, il devait s'en doute être surpris , c'est ce qu'elle pensait dans sa tête. A présent, Beckett avait retrouver celui , qui tous les soirs , était le sujet de ses pleurs. Elle lui souffla une phrase en la répétant encore et encore :

Castle je suis désolé, tellement désolé, pardonnes-moi, je m'excuse..

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser Beckett . »

« Mais non , tu n'as rien fais »

« Si, je suis partis sans te donner de nouvelle pendant 5 ans. »

« Castle c'est moi qui ai mis mon équipe et moi même en danger, en ne voulant rien dire à Gates. Toi tu ne voulais que mon bien. »

« Je voulais surtout pas te voir mourir Beckett, l'enquête devenait trop dangereuse et si..»

Beckett ne voulait pas une fois de plus penser à cela. Après le départ de Castle, elle en avait assez réfléchit,même pleuré et à l'idée d'y repenser encore une fois ça lui donnait la nausée. Beckett lui coupa la parole.

« Je sais. »

Beckett était essoufflée, elle avait du mal à parler tellement qu'elle avait couru pour le rattraper. Quant à Castle , lui était surprit car il avait remarqué que Beckett le tutoyait, alors lui aussi avait fait de même. Ils étaient tout les deux gênés d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Beckett fit un pas en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses jolis yeux bleus.

Il avait bien compris qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet. Castle sentit son ventre gargouiller :

- « Et si je t'invitais à manger ? Je ne sais pas toi mais pour ma part j'ai très faim et puis ça

serait l'occasion de parler de ce que nous sommes devenus»

Ce midi, comme tous les midis, Beckett mangeait habituellement avec Josh. Mais aujourd'hui ce jour était spécial, elle était pour la première fois depuis 5 ans avec Castle. Ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas c'était partir et ne plus le voir. Josh pouvait bien se passer d'elle un midi ? Elle redoutait le moment où elle rentrerait et se ferait questionner par son mari. Visiblement Castle attendait sa réponse depuis quelques secondes.

- « Mais si tu ne peux pas ce n'est pas grave, on remet ça à un notre jour. »

- « Non non pas de problème , allons-y ! »

Castle eut un sentiment de satisfaction en entendant la réponse de Beckett. Il savait que s'ils se quittaient là, il n'y aurait jamais plus d'autres fois. Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant le plus proche. Il y en avait tellement de restaurant dans les environs qu'ils choisirent le restaurant chinois où avant Castle avait l'habitude de commander quand il enquêtait tard avec Beckett. Ils marchèrent tous deux , pour la première fois Beckett rigolait aux stupidités de Castle qui faisait son possible pour la faire rire. Castle était plutôt satisfait du résultat. En arrivant au restaurant, Beckett décida de manger avec Castle à une table d'extérieur . Elle aimait bien regarder le comportement des gens dehors. Ils commandèrent la même chose au serveur, pas trop intéressé par ce qu'ils allaient manger. Beckett pensa à éteindre son portable, elle ne voulait pas être en cet

instant joignable. Ce qui amusait Castle c'était qu'il connaissait bien Beckett en voyant sa veine de son front ressortir il comprit qu'elle réfléchissait. Il décida donc de commencer à lui parler.

« Alors parles-moi de toi ? Qu'est devenus le lieutenant Kate Beckett ? »

« Je suis mariée maintenant Castle avec Josh. »

Quand Beckett dit cette phrase, elle appuya bien sur le mot « maintenant » involontairement. Malgré ça elle continua.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi de même avec Gina. »

Lui Castle sa phrase fut courte , net et précise. Il semblait sûr de lui , mais dans sa tête tous explosa,

son monde s'écroula. Beckett avala sa salive, au fond d'elle, elle aussi ressentait la même chose.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castle est retourné avec son éditrice alors qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Du côté à Castle, sa tristesse se voyait dans ses yeux.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais... »

« Mariée ? »

« Oui je croyais que toi.. Si tu te mariais ça serait une fois pour toute et que ce sera le bon. C'est ce que tu m'avais dis quand nous enquêtions sur le meurtre d'une femme retrouvée dans une machine à laver. Nous étions au parc. »

« Oui oui je m'en souviens très bien. Je sais ce que j'ai dis Castle et saches que Josh est le bon. Et toi Gina ? Je croyais que tu ne t'entendais pas avec elle ? »

« C'est toujours le cas mais elle a été là quand je n'allais pas bien. Tu sais quand tu m'as dis que je devais partir.. Elle m'a épaulé pour surmonter cette épreuve. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que nous sommes « mariés » exactement, nous avons signés deux, trois papiers et terminé. Ce n'est pas officiel. Mais ma mère et ma fille croient que si . »

« Comment ça Castle ? »

« Un couple libre voilà . Chacun fait ce que bon lui semble. A la base, c'était plutôt pour les parties de jambes en l'air. Au début je l'aimais, mais je me suis rendus compte qu'elle profitait de moi , de mon argent, elle m'a fait du chantage. Comme je n'allais pas bien, elle a abusé de ma faiblesse en me faisant signer des papiers. Puisque ces temps-ci, c'est compliqué surtout avec mes livres de Nikki Heat je n'ai pas écris depuis un certain temps mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. »

Beckett n'avait vraiment rien compris, elle s'inquiétait pour Castle il semblait différent. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé car elle avait compris en regardant ses yeux que ce qu'il lui arrivait, était un cauchemar. A l'instant où elle voulut en savoir plus , Castle se leva et lui dit qu'il devait aller au petit coin. Il avait fini de manger depuis longtemps à présent .

_Au commissariat._

Josh se retrouva seul dans la salle de repos. Il n'avait pas compris, comment se faisait-il que Beckett l'ai poussé et soit partit en courant ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour l'effrayer ? Josh resta confus il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pour avoir des réponses il sortit de la salle et demanda de l'aide aux coéquipiers de Beckett.

« Les gars vous savez où est partit Beckett ? Elle s'est envolée sans rien me dire. »

« Bah tous à l'heure il y avait Castle qui l'a rejoint dans la salle de repos. Puis Castle est sortis en courant et 3 sec après Beckett a fit de même. » dit Exposito qui n'avait pas l'air non plus comprit le problème.

« Elle doit être avec lui je pense. » Continua Ryan

« Castle ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ici ce pot de colle ? Il en pas marre ? » dit en colère Josh

« Hey mec fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. C'est pas parce que Beckett est ta femme et que tu t'inquiètes que tu dois insulter Castle ok ?

Josh ne prit pas en compte ce que venait de dire Exposito, il se dirigea dehors pour retrouver Beckett. Quand il fut dehors, il vit sur le parking la ferrari de Castle qui était garée. Ce qui voulait dire que Castle et Beckett n'étaient pas loin car la voiture de Beckett était elle aussi garée. Josh mit l'après-midi entier à les chercher . Il fouilla tous les cafés des alentours, les restaurants haut de gamme où Castle aurait les moyens de payer. Il essaya d'appeler Beckett plusieurs fois mais son téléphone ne sonnait pas ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait éteint son portable. Beckett avait littéralement disparu. Quand il en eut marre , il décida enfin de rentrer pour l'attendre à la maison. Connaissant Beckett elle savait bien qu'elle arriverait d'une minute à l'autre. Et ce serait à ce moment là qu'ils auraient une conversation. Josh ne voulait pas perdre une deuxième fois Beckett à cause de Castle.

Il était fou amoureux de Kate. Tous ça le rendait furieux et sa jalousie ressortait. Il s'installa dans le canapé et alluma la télé en attendant que Beckett revienne. La télé indiquait l'heure : 16h30.

**C'est ma première fiction je ne connais pas encore bien ce site donc j'écris en le découvrant! Je vous remercie pour vos messages et j'essaye de m'améliorer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Castle retourna à sa place , dehors , il commençait à faire sombre le soleil se couchait. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter Beckett pour le moment, même s'il savait qu'elle allait partir dans très peu de temps. Il reprit sa place en face d'elle. Castle remarque qu'elle réfléchissait, sa veine du front ressortait. Elle prit la parole pour répondre à une de ses questions qu'elle avait dans la tête et qu'elle voulait absolument poser :

« Castle où en es-tu dans tes romans de Nikki Heat ? »

« Pour le moment, je suis en manque d'inspiration. Je n'ai plus d'idée d'enquête. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je n'ai pas écris depuis 5 ans. »

« Donc tu es venu me voir pour tes romans ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Kate je suis venu pour te voir. »

« Je n'attends rien de toi à propos de ça, je veux que tu me donnes une seconde chance Kate. C'est tous ce que je te demande. »

Elle ne répondit pas à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. A l'intérieur d'elle, Beckett était à la fois contente

et d'un autre côté sceptique. Elle réfléchissait à son avenir. Si elle acceptait ce qu'il sous-entendait, elle mettrait les points sur les « i » et les barres sur les « t » sur leur relation. Celle-ci resterait qu'amicale, rien de plus. Puisque maintenant elle était mariée. Elle remarqua en tournant la tête, qu'il faisait nuit. Beckett devait rentrer, Josh était sûrement inquiet. Elle se leva de sa chaise et le regarda :

« Il se fait tard, je dois rentrer. »

« Attends, je vais payer et je te raccompagne, ma voiture est à côté de la tienne. »

« D'accord. »

Castle se dirigea vers le bar pour régler l'addition. Beckett attendait Castle toujours dans ses pensées, en réfléchissant plus longuement à ce qu'elle allait faire. Castle arriva en trottinant, il avait peur qu'elle parte sans l'attendre.

- « Allons-y. »

Sur le chemin, ils ne parlaient pas. Beckett rompa le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant :

« Merci pour le restaurant. »

« Oh ! Ce n'est rien, plutôt merci à toi pour avoir accepter mon invitation. »

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

« Je l'avoue, je ne voulais pas que tu refuses. »

« Je rigole Castle, c'est de l'humour. »

Pendant le reste du trajet, ils parlèrent et rigolèrent ensemble. Puis le moment tant redouté par Castle arriva. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant leurs voitures. Castle s'affola, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire encore une fois de plus. Castle avait l'impression que ses sentiments qui était enfouie au fond de lui même, remontaient. Tel une bouée sous l'eau. Il avait une boulle au ventre qui commençait à lui faire mal. De plus, la fatigue de ces derniers jours se ressentaient. Il avala sa salive et se tourna vers elle, pour la regarder dans les yeux :

« J'ai été contente de te revoir Kate. »

« Moi aussi Castle, j'ai été contente. »

Castle prit ses clés dans sa poche de blouson et lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir la portière de sa ferrari. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir, ça le rendait tellement triste. Beckett, elle aussi , se retourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Pendant le repas, elle avait réfléchis , ça avait fini par lui donner un mal de tête affreux. Castle voulait une deuxième chance, mais elle avait peur. Peur, de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler quand elle serait seule avec lui. Elle savait que Castle avait beaucoup de respect pour elle, il ne ferait en aucun cas une chose déplacée envers Beckett. Elle en était sûr.

Surtour maintenant elle était avec Josh. Beckett se retourna, Castle était toujours dans la même position, il n'avait pas changé. Il tremblait.

- « Castle on se voit demain au commissariat. »

Beckett entra dans sa voiture, démarra et partit, laissant Castle seul sur le parking.

Dans sa voiture, Beckett était satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Même si elle était désolé de l'avoir laissé seul sur le parking, mais elle savait que Castle l'a pardonnerait.

En allumant son portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche de blouson, elle remarqua qu'elle avait 15 appels manqués de Josh. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre. Quand Beckett arriva devant son appartement, elle coupa le moteur et donna des petits coups de doigt sur le volant. Elle voyait de sa voiture sa fenêtre, la lumière était allumée. De plus la voiture de Josh était devant ce qu'elle remarqua juste après. Elle sortit de la voiture puis la ferma à clé. Elle garda le trousseau de clés dans sa maison car il y avait les clés de chez elle. Peu de temps après, elle arriva à sa porte. Elle souffla un bon coup en baissant ses yeux vers la serrure. Elle inséra sa clé et la tourna.

Mais ça ne tournait pas. La clé de Josh devait sûrement être restée dans la serrure pour pouvoir entendre quand elle arriverait. Beckett entendit des pas arrivés vers la porte.

« Chéri c'est moi. »

Josh tourna à son tour la clé de l'autre côté et ouvrit la porte. Beckett se retrouva devant lui. Il avait les yeux presque fermés, peut-être dormait-il ? se dit Beckett, il était assez tard. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Bien qu'il venait de se réveiller, il avait l'air distant. Il l'a laissa tout de même entrer.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Que se passe t-il ? C'est une blague j'espère ? Tu m'as laissé en plan dans la salle de repos et en plus j'ai même pas eu de tes nouvelles. Je t'ai appelé plus de 10 fois sur ton portable, j'ai retourné toute la ville pour te retrouver. Et maintenant tu oses me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Après j'ai demandé à tes amis de la criminelle où tu étais. Je te dis pas la surprise que j'ai eu quand j'ai su que tu étais avec Castle. »

« Je peux t'expliqu.. »

« Écoutes Kate si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer c'est pas grave , je le vois bien à ta tête. D'ailleurs cela met égale, tu as le droit de voir Castle, je ne t'en empêche pas. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre Kate, pas comme la dernière fois. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais. Ne me refais plus jamais ça s'il te plaît. Cela me fait tellement de mal. Pendant une seconde tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu.. »

« Mais non arrêtes de penser des choses pareil, il venait me voir pour ses romans de Nikki Heat c'est tout. Arrêtes de tant faire comme ça. Il m'a juste demandé de revenir au commissariat enquêter avec moi et j'ai accepté.

Beckett n'aimait pas mentir à Josh mais là elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'il venait que pour elle. Il s'approcha de Beckett et l'embrassa.

« Je m'excuse. »

Josh lui répondit d'un sourire.

« Bon maintenant je vais me laver , quant à toi vas au lit tu es fatigué. Je te rejoins après. »

« Tu as mangé ce soir ? »

« Non je n'ai pas faim. »

Cette fois ci , elle ne mentait pas. Beckett avait vraiment trop mangé au restaurant. Josh retourna au lit et Beckett alla prendre un bain moussant.

Castle n'en revenait toujours pas, elle avait accepté en lui donnant une seconde chance. Quand il fut remis de ses émotions, il rentra chez lui. A son arrivé au loft, il eut un accueil chaleureux par sa mère.

« Bonsoir mon trésor ! Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Je veux savoir les moindres détails. »

« Mère !? Pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu n'es plus avec ton grand amour ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Mais si si, je suis restée ici toute la journée ! J'attendais ton retour pour que tu m'expliques tes retrouvailles avec Beckett. »

« Je vais t'expliquer, mais avant tu n'aurais pas vu Gina ? »

« Non elle n'est pas passée, je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Bref peu importe. Donc je suis arrivé au commissariat... »

Martha écouta l'histoire de son fils pendant des heures, elle était tellement contente pour lui. Castle avait retrouvé le sourire, il était enthousiaste. Mais elle était sur la défensive et se demandait comment tout cela allait finir. Elle ne voulait pas que la même chose qu'i ans recommence.

Martha savait en regardant dans ses yeux qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière mystérieuse. Seul lui pouvait gérer cela, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre l'amour et elle le savait bien. Il avait le droit au bonheur.

Magique (25.03.2013 à 20:36)

La nuit fut longue pour Castle, il repensa à sa superbe journée en compagnie de Kate. Il essaya pendant plusieurs heures de se remémorer son sourire, son visage, ses lèvres, ses dents, son corps, mais c'était flou. Il préférait l'avoir devant lui. De plus il savait que demain il l'a verrait. Pour s'endormir, ils se força à rêver de choses qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il ne le savait pas mais il parlait dans son sommeil. Personne n'entendit puisque dans le loft il n'y avait que lui seul. Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil le gênèrent. En posant sa main sur le coussin à côté du sien, il découvrit sans surprise qu'il était encore une fois, froid. Puis en se tournant vers son chevet, il vit qu'il lui restait exactement deux heures avant d'aller au commissariat. Castle se leva donc , se doucha et alla dans le salon. Il s'installa dans le canapé et prit sur ses genoux son ordinateur. Sur le clavier , ses doigts dansèrent, à mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent il trouvait l'inspiration. Il rectifia des traits de caractères de ses personnages. Quand il écrivait, il ne se passait pas un moment sans qu'il ne cesse de penser à Jordan. Un jour, alors qu'il avait décidé d'en parler à sa mère. Dés lors qu'il eut prononcé « Jordan », elle s'imaginait que c'était une de ses conquêtes. Or elle avait complètement tort. Il avait donc voulu en rester là et ne pas aborder le sujet. Mais il savait qu'il ne le garderait pas éternellement pour lui. A l'intérieur de lui, ça le rongeait. Pas juste qu'il se sentait idiot mais c'était un tricheur. Comment pouvait-il faire cela à ses fans ? Depuis son adolescence, il s'était acharné dans son travail pour mériter les applaudissements qu'il avait eu en payant un ami 250$. Car ce jour était la première fois que des personnes l'ont félicités pour quelque chose et c'était un leurre. Et aujourd'hui il essaye toujours même si son nom est à présent célèbre. Il sauvegarda ce qu'il venait de faire, prit ses clés et partit pour le commissariat.

* * *

Le réveil de Beckett sonna comme chaque matin, elle était habituée maintenant, mais aujourd'hui serait un jour spécial. Il serait différent puisque elle travaillerait pour la première fois depuis 5 ans avec de nouveau Castle. Déjà pressée d'entendre ces folles théories sur les extraterrestres ou bien sur les espions. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette obsession pour les armes ? Les enquêtes ? Castle ne possédait personne dans sa famille qui était en lien avec cela. Elle se n'était pas pareil, sa mère a été tué et elle s'est jurée de retrouver son meurtrier. Enfin le commanditaire du meurtrier de sa mère. Quand elle se leva de son lit, elle remarqua que Josh n'y était pas. Hier, elle s'était lavé puis l'avait rejoint, il dormait. Beckett se demandait où pouvait bien être Josh. Peut-être était-il parti pour toujours ? Elle enleva cette image de sa tête car elle s'était expliquée avec lui hier. Beckett se dirigea hors de la chambre, elle le retrouva dans la cuisine. Josh préparait des crêpes ce qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Quand il l'a vit, Josh alla l'embrasser tendrement.

« Coucou Kate ! »

« Coucou mhhh ça sent bon ! »

« Je t'ai préparé des crêpes pour la route et pour me faire pardonner de ma jalousie d'hier soir. »

« C'est déjà pardonné ! J'espère que tu viendras me voir au commissariat aujourd'hui comme tous les jours ? »

« Oui ! Et toi j'espère que tu ne vas pas me jeter comme hier »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Bon j'y vais, je dois y être dans 10 minutes ! »

Beckett enfila sa veste en cuir, prit les crêpes et au passage fit un rapide bisou sur la bouche à Josh.

« Je t'aime Kate »

« A ce soir »

**J'espère que ma fiction vous plait! Je mets des chapitres tous les deux jours ou même tous les jours! Vos commentaires m'aident beaucoup je vous en remercie. Bonne lecture :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Au commissariat_

Beckett arriva comme tous les matins la première au commissariat. Dans la voiture, elle avait mangé la moitié du paquet où se trouvait les crêpes que Josh lui avait préparé. Elle alla devant le tableau pour réfléchir à une solution qu'elle pensait pouvoir trouver. Beckett avait certainement oublié quelque chose. Elle prit sa position habituelle, une main sur son menton et les yeux rivés sur toutes les images accrochées. Bien sûr, sa veine de son front ressortait comme toujours.

Au fur et à mesure, il commençait à y avoir du monde dans le commissariat.

Castle arriva avec un café à chaque mains, il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un café chaud comme elle les adorait.

« Bonjour Beckett »

Beckett se retourna surprise, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu venir trop occupé dans ses recherches. Elle découvrit Castle qui lui tendait un café, naturellement elle n'était plus habituée à cela. Elle le prit et sourit à Castle comme remerciement.

« Bonjour Castle, merci pour le café »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi ! »

Ils restèrent comme ça tous deux pendant 1 minute à se regarder dans les yeux. Castle avait lu dans un article que quand deux personnes de sexes opposées restaient yeux dans les yeux pendant moins d'une minute, ces personnes tomberaient amoureux. Mais il n'y croyait pas tellement à tous ces magazines. Beckett était attirée par son regard. Surtout, contente de le retrouver, d'avoir à nouveau son café qui lui est destinée, s'il savait comment il lui a manqué. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire en face car après il s'imaginerait des choses que Beckett ne veut surtout pas aborder. Il avait déjà essayé , i ans mais c'était mal tombé. Elle se jura de lui en parler dans les jours à venir. Ne pas lui donner de faut espoir. A la plus grande surprise de Beckett, Castle tourna son regard à sa place. D'habitude c'était toujours elle qui détournait le regard mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas.

« Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on a ? »

« Hein ? »

« L'enquête comment avance t-elle ? »

Beckett sourit car elle comprit qu'en faite Castle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Elle ne se trompait pas au sujet de Castle. Sauf qu'elle savait que quand le moment sera venu pour lui il en parlerait.

Beckett avait raison, Castle avait tous compris. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, mais surtout ce qu'il ne voulait pas c'est que la même chose recommence qu'i ans. Elle lui a donné une seconde chance, il n'est pas près de la gâcher. Castle attendra cette fois que Beckett vienne à lui pour parler de ce qui c'était passé. Il le savait qu'elle le ferait. Il avait remarqué que Beckett ne tournait pas le regard, elle était un peu affolée et lui ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il voyait bien qu'elle était perdue. Castle tourna donc son regard pour s'intéresser à l'enquête. Oui puisqu'il était là pour l'enquête

« Je vous fais un topo Castle. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui travaillait comme professeur dans un lycée, il n'a pas de casier, jamais eu de problèmes. A part que son ex petit amie a porté plusieurs fois plainte contre lui, ce n'était rien de grave, nous avons vérifiés. D'origine polonaise, sa famille y habite encore. J'ai cherché un mobile, j'ai fais un planning, son chemin avant sa mort. Je n'ai rien trouvé, un homme sans problème. »

« Il est mort comment ? Où ? Vous avez un suspect potentiel ? Peut-être une ex petite amie en colère qui en avait marre de lui. »

« Effectivement ça aurait pu être ça mais le problème c'est qu'elle est en Pologne, elle aussi. Nous avons trouvé la victime dans la rue, nous avons des témoins qui l'ont vu à vélo puis d'un coup, il est tombé. Après ils nous ont appelés naturellement. Juste après, nous irons voir Lanie pour en savoir plus sur l'arme du crime, ainsi de suite. Castle tous ce que nous avons est sur le tableau. »

« C'est le karma ! »

« Épargnes-moi tes théories stupides, le karma n'existe pas. »

« Il n'y a pas d'augmentation dans ses comptes ? »

« Non, les secrétaires de la banque nous ont dis que c'était régulier. Allons voir Lanie elle nous attend. Enfin, elle m'attend. »

« Vous me mettez dehors ? »

« Non pas du tout. Je ne lui ai pas dis que vous étiez de retour. »

« C'est une surprise en quelque sorte ?

« Oui Castle. »

Dans la voiture, le calme régnait. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quel sujet aborder. Beckett ouvrit la boîte à gants où se trouvait le reste de crêpes que Josh lui avait préparé. Elle les prit et tendit le paquet à Castle.

« Vous en voulez ? C'est Josh qui me les a fait ce matin. »

Castle aurait sans doute accepté si les crêpes n'étaient pas de Josh.

« Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. »

Beckett remit le paquet à sa place. Quelques minutes après ils arrivèrent au labo. Beckett entra la première dans la pièce où Lanie était assise sur une chaise devant le corps qui se trouvait au centre de la fut surprise quand elle vit Castle. Comme si un mort revenait à la vie, comme choquée. Castle remarqua que rien n'avait bougé depuis l'autre fois.

« Bonjour Lanie » dit Castle en lui fesant un signe de la main.

« Euh, Beckett tu m'expliques ? J'ai loupé un truc ? Tu as enfin quitté Josh pour Cas.. »

Elle ne pouvait finir sa phrase. Beckett lui coupa la parole car elle était assez doué pour les gaffes Lanie.

« Castle est ici pour ces bouquins, il veut qu'il y ai une suite. »

« Vu comment il les a finit ces bouquins, il n'y aura pas de suite. »

« Vous savez je suis là, c'est pas pour vous embêtez mais vous pouvait parler de moi un autre jour entre filles et bonjour quand même Lanie. » dit Castle en levant le doigt au ciel

Lanie lui sourit, ce qu'elle aimait chez Castle c'était son culot et son humour. Beckett quant à elle, ferma les deux yeux et souffla puis regarda Lanie avec un regard noir.

« Je suppose que vous êtes là, pour la victime je me trompe ? »

« Exactement. »

« Bien, l'heure de la mort remonte dix minutes avant que les témoins vous appellent ce que vous savez déjà. La victime est morte d'une balle mal placée, je pense que cette balle ne lui était pas destinée. »

« Comment ça ? » dit Beckett en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Je vais t'expliquer, l'arme du crime était un pistolet ordinaire un G18. Mais ce que j'ai remarqué c'est que déjà, la balle est rentrée en diagonale. Bien qu'il a été tué sur le coup. Deuxièmement, la balle a été tirée de loin. J'en déduis donc que la balle ne lui était pas destinée. Voilà c'est tous ce que je peux vous dire, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. »

« Une balle perdue » murmura Castle en serrant ses dents

« Ravie que ça vous amuse Castle »dit Lanie

« Merci Lanie, je t'appellerai dans les jours qui viennent. »

Beckett sortit de la salle. Castle allait la suivre quand Lanie prit son bras et le tira vers elle. Lanie murmura à Castle.

« Castle, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Et je te promets que tu n'as pas intérêt de faire du mal à ma meilleur amie, tu pourrais le regretter. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lanie, je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Je te le jure. »

« Après votre dispute, i ans, Beckett n'était vraiment pas bien. Moitié en dépression et cela à été dur de lui faire oublier ça. Comme pour le meurtre de sa mère. »

« Je te jure Lanie.. » dit Castle en regardant Lanie dans les yeux

Lanie le lâcha et Castle sortit à son tour de la salle.

Beckett l'avait attendu dans la voiture car elle avait vu Lanie le prendre par le bras, ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas c'était savoir pourquoi. Si elle voulait savoir elle demanderait à Lanie quand elle l'appellerait. Beckett regarda Castle sortir de l'immeuble et se diriger vers la voiture, il avait l'air ailleurs, penseur.

**Pour répondre à vos reviews, je compte bien finir ma fiction. Quand on commence quelque chose on le finit c'est un pacte entre le lecteur et l'écrivain! Et je rappelle que c'est ma première fic donc elle ne peut pas être parfaite :) Merci pour vos commentaires qui me touchent et me donnent envie de continuer à écrire.**


End file.
